TrUtH
by BrOkEn-NiTe
Summary: PG13-R For language Dm/Hg This is my 1st fic....(= It's about the life of Draco, Hermione, and everyone...
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Anything ....I Am a Nobody...Hahahahahahahahahahaha.....

"Come over here boy!" Malfoy Sr. said kicking his son in the stomach "I said get over here you worthless 

piece of shit!"

"Fa--th--er i'--m s-orr--y." Draco apologized

"Don't talk back boy. CRUCIO!" His father roared. "Are you crying boy? Malfoy's don't cry!"

his father shouted as lowered his wand. "Get out of my sight boy! Before I do even further damage to you 

boy."

"Y--e--s f--ath--er." Draco managed to spit out through the pain.

-In Draco's Room.-

'How dare he treat me like that! I can't live like this anymore. I'm not his fucking toy; I'm his own son.

This is the last school year and I'm gone forever, I'm never coming back to this hellhole and he can take 

that Death Eater crap and shove it up his ass! There is no way in hell that I'm becoming a lap dog.

Potter has it so easy. He has love, friends, and fame. Look at Weasel and Granger for example they're 

always for him. I'm alone.' He thought.

"I'm always alone." He admitted aloud.

There goes my 1st Fan Fiction....

Review!

Willow


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione! Hermione, girl get your lazy ass outta bed!" Yelled her butler. "No leave me alone Jason! I 

I wish to Sleep! To Dream! Please I don't wanna go out today." She whined. 

'Jason wasn't like other butlers for one he's not a boring prick that plays by the rules, well and also he's

very much gay but I would never mention that to my so-called parents. Did I forget mention he was a 

American with a fine caramel complexion.' She thought laughing. 

"And what is so funny Chicka?" Asked Jason. "Nothing, nothing" She said trying to hide her smile.

"The Rents left for another business trip." Confessed Jason. At this Hermione jumped up. 

"How long?"

"Two weeks." Jason replied 

"Two weeks! I'll already be at school." She complained unhappily. 

"I know." He said looking down.

"What about a note?" She asked.

"They told Martin to tell me, to tell you, what I just told you. Did that make any since?" He replied.

"Why do they hate me?" She whispered starting to tear up. 

"They don't hate-"

"Yes They Do! They Can't Stand The Fact Tha-Tha-That I'm A Witch! I See The Disgust In Their Eyes!" 

She sobbed. 

"Shhhh clam down 'Mione. Everything is gonna be okay." He whispered rubbing her back.

"No It's Not! I Found Something Out A Couple Nights Ago J."

"Shhhh it's okay...You can tell me"

"I Mean If They Knew You Were A Wizard They'd Freak!" She cried out. "I'm not even their real daughter. I'm so alone." She finished in a whisper.

"Now that's a flat out lie." He said trying to tickle her. "You've got me, Harry, Ron, and did I say Me"

"Okay, I give. Thank you J! Just a couple more weeks and I'll be gone forever."

"Me to. Best friends to the end right?" He said smiling.

"Forever...J...You have know idea how much you mean to me. You're my big brother." She yawned wanting fall asleep in his embrace.

"No Way Missy! No Sleepy Time! Where Going Shoppin'! Were Gonna Use All Those Credit Cards To The Max Honey And When Where Done I'm Gonna Quit Workin' For Mr. And Mrs. Bitchy!" He yelled picking her up.

"J! Put MEE Down!"

He gave her a look.

"I need to get dressed so I can find out where you got those pair of jeans, your ass looks great in them." She laughed.

"Okay Baby Girl. My ass does look sexy in these don't they?" He questioned checking out his ass.

"Out J." She said pointing to the door.

"Okay, Okay I'm goin'"

Sighing sadly, Hermione walked to her closet and looked for something to wear.

'I just wish I belonged somewhere.' She thought grabbing some hipsters and a tee.


	3. AN

Peoalda

I know everyone is way out of Character and yes I've read every Harry Potter book including the 5th one.

So you could say this is going to be an A/U fiction. I should of put that before...Thank you!

I can't believe *That Person* died!!!! )=

Alcapacien/Quiggles

When I Write Like This It Means The Person Is Yelling Or Talking Very Loudly...

But to make easier for you I'll use all CAPS...... Thank you for helping me with that..

Willow


	4. Chapter 3

'Elloz! It's me Willow.....I hope I'm doing okay at this......

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated Nothing to do Nowhere to go I Wanna be sedated Just get me to the airport And put me on a plane Hurry, hurry, hurry before I go insane I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain Oh no oh no Just put me in a wheelchair  
And get me to the show Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco I can't control my fingers I can't control my toes Oh no oh no" Hermione and J sang in the car on the way to the mall.

"Yes, yes, yes the Ramones are the best!" Hermione told J. 

"Yes they are. OoO Lets try this song" J said popping in a CD.

"Roll out! Roll out! Roll out! Roll out!" J sung.

"OH MY GOD J!" Hermione said laughing.

"Sing with me Chicka! You know you want to. Roll out!" J laughed bouncing around.

"Now where'd you get that platinum chain with them diamonds in it? Where'd you get that matchin Benz with them windows tinted? Who them girls you be with when you be ridin through? Man I ain't got nothin to prove, I paid my dues Breakin the rules, I shake fools while I'm takin 'em, whewwwww! Tell me who's your weed man, how do you smoke so good? You's a superstar boy, why you still up in the hood?  
What in the world is in that BAG, what you got in that BAG? A couple a cans a whoop ass, you did a good ass job of just eyein me, spyin me." They both sang.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Hermione pulling into a parking space. "Did you see the looks we were getting?!"

"Yeah, did you see that old granny give me heads up? Laughed J, which sent Hermione into a fit of giggles. 

"She was like Wud up my Hommie. I've never in my life seen an English white old lady do that in my life!" He finished in a fit of laughter.

"Me neither. We better get into the mall and max these things out before I die of laughter." Hermione said through fits of laughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OoO J! Look they have some Taking Back Sunday CD's!" She said jumping up and down "And Rufio! Yay!" She finished looking around Hot Topic.

"What do you think of this belt Herms?" Asked J.

"I like the studs! That would great with a wife beater and a pair Dickies and-" She thought for a moment before continuing "And those pair of chucks you have on now."

"You're right." He stated. "Oh my god this choker would look fabulous on you!" J exclaimed.

"OoO I love it! I don't know why I didn't see it before?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh look" Hermione whispered walking into Victoria Secret.

"OoO Girl!"

"What? I'm practically 18!" She protested

"No need to protest I was just wondering which guy you wanna wear this for?" He asked smiling. 

"Please I saw that look. Hmmmmz I wonder.... Benji Madden" She replied.

"Not uh girl! Are you for real?"

"Hell yeah! Has you seen his eyes? They're gorgeous!"

"Ick I'd rather go for his bro Joel. Besides you know I like my men hot"

"What the fuck?! He is hot! He is so beefcake material!"

"No Joel is so beefcake material!"

"You idiot they're twins" She laughed

"Please I knew that. Chicks only dig him cause he has tattoos and several piercings"

"And gorgeous eyes." She reminded him.

"You're crazy!" He laughed

"Look who's talkin'! You copied Party Boy from Jackass and went around London holding a boom box doing a striptease." At that both of them burst out laughing.

"Shhh!" Said the sales woman.

"Sorry." They apologized purchasing their stuff and walking out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh god! How is this all gonna fit into my trunk!" Worried Hermione.

"Use a shrinking spell." He said loading the dozens of bags into the back.

"J you know I can't use magic outta school."

"Then I'll do it cause there is no way in hell you're gonna leave anything behind."

"J I wish you could come to Hogwarts with me." She sighed handing him another bag. 

"Me to but you see I'm 22-outta school. God how I miss it sometimes"

"It would so cool if you could become a professor! Imagine *Professor Knowls*"

'You're the surprise of your life.' He thought to Hermione.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, oh, oh! Red light! Change CD!" Said Hermione.

"Girl, you really got me goin' You got me so i don't know what i'm doin' Yeah, you really got me now You got me so i can't sleep at night Yeah, you really got me now You got me so i don't know what i'm doin', now Oh yeah, you really got me now You got me so i can't sleep at night  
You really got me You really got me You really got me  
See, don't ever set me free I always wanna be by your side Girl, you really got me now You got me so i can't sleep at night Yeah, you really got me now You got me so i don't know what i'm doin', now Oh yeah, you really got me now You got me so i can't sleep at night  
You really got me You really got me You really got me Oh no..." Sang Hermione.

"OoO Someone here likes the oldies." Taunted J

"Shut up." She said throwing her Hogwarts letter at him "I can't help it The Kinks have a kick ass guitar solo."

"True." He admitted.

"Someone likes the oldies" She mocked and ducking when he threw the letter back at her head.

"Hey I'm driving" She warned

"Oh god we're gonna die!" Was his reply and then he grabbed the letter before she could hit him upside the head. 

"I don't need the letter J"

"No PLEASE don't hurt me! I LO-UH-UH-VE you LOVE you!" He sang in an oldie tune.

"I love you too." She replied smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh look Mickey D's 'Mione!" J cried.

"OoO Pit stop." She responded

"What are you gonna get?" He asked walking through the door.

"Oh J look! They have little Orko toys From He-Man Masters of the Universe. I so have to get one!" She squealed in delight.

"Yes Orko is the cutie wizard dude."

"May I please take your orders?" Asked the guy checking out J.

"Yes a number one, four, and a salad shaker please." Answered J.

"That will be nine pounds sir." *A/n I'm not sure how the money system works there.*

"Okay thank you. Your order will be up soon." He said giving Hermione and J cups and dropping Hermione's giving J a great view of his ass.

'Damn!' Thought J.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That dude was so checking you out J!" I told him.

"No shit and he was one hella hottie! He slipped me his number when I went to get a shake."

"OoO J's gonna get some." She sang. "Did you see the way he bent over giving you a nice view and everything? I think he gave me quite a view myself." She finished.

"Uh--Uhh--Um Wow." He stuttered

"I bet you're getting a boner just thinking about it." She laughed

"Shut up." He replied crying in his hands.

"You're laughing I see that million dollar smile as your Americans say"

He uncovered he face there was tears streaming down from holding his laughter in.

"Music?" She asked laughing.

"Yes AAR." He replied.

"Yeserie we can do that"

"Please just don't play with me My paper heart will bleed This wait for destiny won't do Be with me please I beseach you Simple things, that make you run a-way Catch you if I can Tears fall, down your face The taste, is something new Something that I know Moving on is, easiest when I am around you. So bottle up old love, And throw it out to sea, Watch it away as you cry Now a year has past The seasons go...." They both hummed the tune turn into the gate opening.

"After this we need to go to Diagon Ally *A/n Sp?*" J told Hermione.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She groaned. "We have seven days till school starts lets just chill for the next...Um... Lets say five to six days"

"Okay you win we chill, pig out, and watch movies. What do you say?" He said exhausted.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I LOVE YOU!" She screamed kissing his cheek. 

"Now boost up my ego and tell me I'm the greatest and sexiest man in the world."

"You're the greatest and sexiest man in the world and Ludacris and Tyrese will be on the floor begging like a puppy to be spankin'." She replied.

"Damn girl! Now I'm gonna have to go take a cold shower at the thought of them doin' that and more." He laughed laying the bags inside the house.

"Here's your tissues and lotion. See you in a while J." She said dropping the bags to go find a movie.

The first song was Ramones - I Wanna Be Sedated

The second song was Ludacris- Roll Out (My Business)

The third song was Kinks -You Really Got Me

The forth song was All American Rejects- My Paper Heart

Here's a Picture of Orko 

I hope I did ok (=

Willow

  



	5. Chapter 4

'I did it, I left, I'm.' Thought Draco sitting down on one of the beds on the Knight bus.

Draco checked his watch it was 1:30 in the morning. 'Damn what the hell am I going to do now? He should 

go to Dumbledore but would Dumbledore trust him? Could he trust Dumbledore? He could go to Potter's 

HA! From what he has heard Potter's aunt and uncle loath witches and wizards.' He laughed. 'Yeah and 

Potter would be so delighted to see him there standing on his door step asking him for help.' He thought 

sarcastically. ' He'd think I was mental. What about Granger?-'

"So young fella' what's yer name?" Asked the bus the bus driver.

"Huh?" Said Draco coming out of a trance. "Oh. Um. D-Ron. Yeah my name is Ron" He replied.

"Heh, heh, heh. Why 'ello Ron where would you like to go on this fine night? Isn't a bit late fer you to be 

out? You should be tucked in your bed you know that? Theirs a lot er nasty's out there, yes there is"

"Well, um." He thought for a moment. ' Should he go to Hogwarts? No, no, no, he'd go there when school stated then he'd go talk to the headmaster. Maybe the headmaster would let him be re-sorted? God I can only hope. "Can you take to the Leakey Caldron?" He asked.

"Yup we can do that. We just 'ave one more purson to pick up." He told Draco.

"Okay." He said lying down. 'So this must be called a bunk bed.' He laughed remembering he learned about it last year while taking Muggle studies for a quarter. The bus driver's voice brought him out of thought.

"'Ello Mr. Clarks sir! Nice ter see you 'gain. How 'R ya?" He asked.

"Oh, -Cough- Fine -Cough- Phill -Cerugh Ecck-." Said a sick hog like voice. "I think -Cough-

I'll take that -Rrrrcough- Back bunk on -Cough- Top."

Draco looked up 'Oh shit THAT has to be the BIGGEST motherfucker he has ever seen since Hagrid. and he was going to take the last bunk on top. Good thing that wasn't him or so he thought.' Next thing he knew was that he was being suffocated.

"FUCKING A! SOMEONE HELP ME! GET THIS OAF OFF OF ME" Draco chocked out. He could not believe this was happening to him. "HE'S GONNA FUCKIN' KILL ME!" 'Oh god I don't want to die like this.' He thought.

"Oh my, -Cough- I'm sorry I didn't -COUGH- See ya." The oaf apologized.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO COVER YOUR FUCKING MOUTH? OTHER PEOPLE HERE DON'T WANT TO GET YOUR NASTY SICKNESS! AND YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE TO FUCKING BIG, NO WAIT MASSIVELY HUGE TO BE ON A TOP BUNK! ARE YOU THAT STUPID? GOD DAMN!" Draco said yelling and freaking out. "AND HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE ME!" He finished whispering bloody hell over and over.

"LOOK 'ERE YA LITTLE BOY! I'M THE BEST LOOKIN' THING THE WORLD HAS SEEN SO DON'T TALK 'BOUT ME BEIN' UGLY AND FAT! I'M JUST A BIG BONE FELLA YOU LITTLE WANKER YOU!" The oaf screamed not coughing once and he was also very pissed off.

"You're mental! You know that? Shit I'm outta here! Pull over I'm leaving." Said Draco moving to the front of the bus.

"But Mr. Ron sir we are almost there." The bus driver told Draco.

"I don't care PLEASE stop the bus and let me out that oaf is crazy I'll give you a wand wave if I need you again." Draco pleaded.

"Ok, ok, ok but if yer need a ride yer know what ter do." Said an unhappy looking bus driver.

Draco couldn't blame him for looking that unhappy, I mean just look at the massive oaf he was going to have to deal with. Thought Draco walking off the bus and watching the bus disappear. 'Oh shit what the hell was he going to do now? He'd never been this so far in the muggle world before and it was freighting. This has to the most bizarre night of my life.' He thought laughing and started to walk down the dark unlit street.


End file.
